The Time To Tell Her
by CriminalIntelligence
Summary: A one-shot based off of the Canadian and American Promos for the Rookie Blue season 3 finale. Sam finally tell Andy how he feels, but what is the cause of this sudden emotional break?


A/N: A one shot i made based of the promo for the Season 3 Finale of Rookie Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own rookie blue, if I did I wouldnt have to do chores for money. :/

* * *

The Time To Tell Her

"So what are you going to do?" Oliver asked.

"What do you mean?" He countered with his own question. Shaw stared at Sam with a look that said 'don't even.' He sighed.

"I don't know man, I mean I miss her like crazy. God do I ever, but I'm too dangerous to be around. Everyone around me gets hurt."

They were patrolling the streets trying to find the escapee. The guy had hit Andy. His Andy. No, she wasn't his anymore; He blew those chances. She will not as much as look at him anymore. But she is all he thinks about these days. She was the topic of Sam's last three patrols with Oliver. Always the same question, always the same answer.

"Sam, you have to talk to her. I know you don't want her to have to go through what Traci is at the moment but-" Sam shook his head cutting him off. This was new advice "It's not just that. I'm afraid I will have to go through what Traci is going through." He glared at Sam.

"Okay well besides the point, both of you have the same chances of getting hurt… or killed… whether your together or not. It is just apart of-" He was cut off, this time by the radio, Dov's voice breaking through the radio.

"This is 1507, Requesting backup and bomb squad, 1st and Hamilton, we have located the girl she is holding a bomb"

Sam picked up the radio "1519 responding" he turned the siren on before motioning Oliver to continue.

"-The job" He finished. Silence overcame them until they arrived at the site. Something was off. The girl was there in the arms of Dov, who was rushing towards the cruiser but his partner wasn't. Sam wracked his brain trying to remember who Best had paired Dov with on patrol

"Andy!" He yelled and got out of the car before it was fully parked. "Sam what the hell are you doing!" Shaw shouted after his best friend.

"Where is she!" he demanded and Dov just pointed.

"McNally?" he tried. No answer "Andy!" He called even louder.

"Sam, what are you doing here? Leave! Please." Her eyes squeezed shut as she pleaded with him.

"No, I'm not leaving without you" His face was calm but he was hiding the panic that rushed through his head.

"Sam you don't have to be here remember you broke up with me! You don't have to protect me anymore." Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes becoming redder with every tear. Sam ran his hand through his hair. He knew he needed to say it but she wouldn't listen. Would she?

"Andy, Yeah I do." He said taking another step closer to her "Sam, stop please you don't need to die with me" He shook his head feverously.

"You're not going to die. We are not going to die. And if we do then im glad I die with you" He said the last part under his breathe as for her not to hear it, but she did.

"What?" she asked.

He sighed in frustration before speaking "I wish you were in my head, I wish you could read my mind."

She looked at him her face full of confusion and fear "What are you talking about?"

"I love you! Andy" he said. Her mouth dropping at the confession, more tears starting to spill from her eyes

"I am holding a bomb." She cried and closing the space between them, he placed his hands on top of hers and wrapped his fingers around the bomb as well

"So am I" he whispered looking into her eyes. They were quiet for minutes when they heard more sirens out front.

"Sam? What's going to happen?" She asked. Never breaking eye contact, he carefully placed a kiss on her cheek.

"We are going to stand here together until Sue comes disarm this bomb and when she does that we are going to go outside, get checked over then go home and order takeout. Okay Andy?" She just nodded.

"I love you Sam" he leaned his forehead against hers "I love you too Andy, I always have."

Sue chose that moment to walk in fully suited. "Do you always get into this much trouble?" She asked the pair and Andy cracked a smile

"Yea. I guess we do," She didn't notice until then that they always ended up in a situation this time of year. "Okay Sam I need you to go outside" He looked hesitant before shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving her. I'll stay back but I'm not exiting this building without her in my arms" Sue smiled "Sam please go" She cried but they all knew it was no use. "Im not leaving Andy, Forget it" She sighed and before he stepped back he brushed his nose against hers.

"Okay now I need you to slip the bomb into my hands like you did with the little girl." She nodded, and care fully put the bomb into Sue's hand.

"Okay I want you too move back carefully" She did what Sue said carefully backing away from the bomb and into Sam's waiting arms.

"Sam, take her outside." He nodded and scooping her up walked out of the building

"Be careful sue!" Andy said, "Sam put my down, I can walk" she told him sniffing back the tears. "No" He was choking up as well "I said you are leaving this building in my arms." She smiled leaning up to him, her lips brushing against his as they walked to the car.

After Sue had come back out, they went back to the station. Best told them that they could go home as long as they were in by nine so they could give their statements. He knew that it would still be fresh in their memory in the morning; you do not just forget that.

"Do you need a ride? "Sam asked, and she nodded. "Can we just go to your place? Please?" smiling he took her hand and opened the door for her giving her a kiss when he got in himself. He sat there for a few minutes before turning to her.

"I'm so sorry Andy, for leaving when I said I wouldn't, I was just scared, I thought that if we were together id be putting you in danger or other people, because hell, if you were hurt. Oh god Andy, you remember when you were shot? I saw you fall and I thought you were dead; I almost just broke down there. Then I saw you move. After I had to make sure, it was real, that you were real, that I wasn't dreaming. I knew I couldn't do that again. Andy I cant loose you, you are all I have. My life isn't worth living without you. Please forgive me." He said, finishing out of breath. Andy was shocked; she didn't except a full rant of why he did it, not without her asking him anyway, an apology yes but not this.

"Oh Sam" She sighed. A moment went by and he felt her lips crash onto his own, he invited the act with open arms. Deepening the kiss, he sucked on her bottom lip and she pushed him against the trucks door. Sam pulled back.

"Do you?" he asked again "Yes I forgive you, Sam you have no idea how much I missed you" He chuckled throatily. "Yes baby I do, but lets get home first okay?" She nodded before straightening herself. He turned on the truck and gave her one last longing look before backing out of the parking lot.

"I love you Andy"

"I love you too Sam"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review so i know what you think


End file.
